Parley For Brandis Finian
The Parley for Brandis Finian was a rescue attempt mounted by the Jedi Order in 15 ABY. Brandis Finian was a Jedi Apprentice who had been captured and taken into custody by the Imperial Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin. Luke Skywalker had come to know the nature of Finian's capture, and quickly prepared an operation to get him out of Imperial clutches before the young apprentice could be forced to face Vadim again. Suspecting that Kreldin would have taken Finian to his flagship, [[SSD Malevolence|HIMS Malevolence]], Skywalker pieced together an elaborate plan. He first turned to the archaeologist Kyle Senesca and his colleages to help fashion a trio of stones based from actual Jedi artifacts. The stones themselves held no significance in the Force; they were merely props. Skywalker pieced together a team of individuals, including Johanna Siri te Danaan and Ai'kani Za'netra, a handful of X-wing pilots, and the unique Kyrin Sh'vani, an exhiled Chyleni pilot. The team flew to Guritsan and made contact with Malevolence, where they agreed to come aboard for a parley with Danik Kreldin. Skywalker claimed a willingness to exchange the so-called Jedi artifacts for the life of Finian. The combined Jedi used their powers in a subtle way, generating a sense of power that seemed to emanate from the otherwise useless stones. The reason for this seeming treachery was quite clear, at least to Skywalker, who had foreseen betrayal at the hands of Kreldin. The Grand Admiral, also an aspiring Sith and ever ambitious, saw this as an opportunity to capture Skywalker and his nemesis, Danaan, to appease his Master, Darth Malign. Kreldin, not-so-surprisingly, disagreed to Skywalker's terms and ordered them arrested, meaning to take the Jedi artifacts as his own. Yet, having foreseen this treachery, the Jedi were prepared. Danaan and Za'netra's lightsabers had been stowed inside jewelry adornments carried on the Chyleni pilot's wings, who had gone unsuspected by the Imperials because the Jedi were purposefully treating Sh'vani as if she were a mere slave, meant to carry the stones. Skywalker's lightsaber had been hidden inside one of the stones themselves, and as soon as Kreldin's betrayal was evident, he used the Force to activate the lightsaber. The Jedi quickly lashed out, slaying several Royal Guardsmen and Stormtroopers as Kreldin escaped. The Jedi then began a difficult and tedious battle to escape the behemoth dreadnought, ''Malevolence''. Skywalker had recently introduced Johanna and Ai'kani to a method of the Force known as Force Harmony. By combining their minds and spirits in the Force, the group not only acted in perfect symmetry with each other, they also had a combined strength, which gave them an edge against the overwhelming number of Imperials that were pit against them. Darth Malign arrived to scold his bumbling apprentice, and the two had a brief fight where Kreldin was easily subdued. Malign then set about to hunt down the fugitive Jedi, meaning to make something useful out of Kreldin's move, who had gone against Vadim's directives to ignore the Jedi for the time being. Using his decidedly more advanced talents with the Force, Malign created a difficult and challenging escape, but the Jedi saw through it in time. Skywalker used the Force to drain power from one of Malevolence's main conduits, creating a fluctuation that shut down the entire vessel, rendering it dead in space. With the Imperials confused by the turn of events, the Jedi fought their way into one of the hangar bays and escaped with their prize, the wounded Brandis. Roleplay logs Category:Minor Engagements From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.